


Walk With Me

by gameofthorins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Tauriel have been close since they met on the shores of Long Lake and after ten years as king Bard finally decides to do something he's been holding off for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been ten years since Bard took down the dragon but still he was haunted by the memories of it and the terrible battle that followed. Ever he would gaze out of his window and see the lake he used to live on and the colossal bones that now occupied the charred ruins of Lake Town. On lonely nights when he’d go up to the tower after bidding goodnight to all his children he’d stare out at the sky and remember the flames and the screams and dreadful cries of Men, Dwarves and Elves being slain. He’d never wanted to be a leader; he’d only taken the role out of necessity and even though he’d been King of Dale for ten years now he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with his position. He could never really grow accustomed to being bowed to and addressed as “Your Majesty” or being given rich gifts from the neighboring monarchs. His close friends and advisors told him he had to wear clothes befitting a king but he only felt ridiculous wearing the brightly colored garments they sent in and preferred to dress simply. A friend once told him that he’d get used to it all, but getting used to something isn’t the same as actually liking it.

His new position did have its benefits, though. His children were well fed now and lived in comfort, he personally oversaw the rebuilding of Lake Town and Esgaroth and the restoration of Dale, and he made sure the share of the wealth promised to them by the dwarves was well-allocated. He would tour the city regularly and make sure it was kept clean and all families were housed and every few months or so he would also visit Long Lake to see the progress in Esgaroth and Lake Town and always he was pleased to see the place flourishing as he’d imagined it had in the days before the coming of the beast. Trade was better than it had been in years and people were coming from miles around to visit the Lonely Mountain and see the wonders of Erebor. Speaking of the ancient dwarf kingdom, the dwarves had wasted no time in returning their home to its former glory, with King Dain and Lord Balin sending messengers to the other dwarf lords and to their kin in the Blue Mountains who had been waiting with bated breath for news of King Thorin’s quest. In the months following the Battle of the Five Armies thousands of dwarves made the long journey back to Erebor, some of them returning to a home they had not seen in over a century and many would enter the gates with trembling limbs and tears in their eyes. All those who came from Ered Luin went down to the crypts to pay their respects to King Thorin and the princes Fili and Kili, who had all fallen in battle. Down there they beheld with awe the beauty of the Arkenstone, the King’s Jewel which would now sit forever on the chest of Thorin Oakenshield. 

The kingdom was cleaned and relit and everyone had something to do. There were no idle hands in Erebor and the craftsmen quickly set to working the forges and producing the pieces that had once brought them great fame, though sadly some of the ancient techniques were now lost to them. It was a hard time but slowly Erebor came to life and after five years it was once again a wonder of the Northern world.

Bard was always invited to join them on the annual celebration of Durin’s Day and he would bring his children with him and enjoy watching them converse with Dain’s children and play with the toys and trinkets made for them by Bifur and Bofur. Bard had never been overly fond of dwarves but after spending time with them like this he did enjoy their company and he now had a good relationship with the king and with most of the members of Thorin’s company, especially Lord Balin.

But despite all the good that had come, sometimes he missed being a simple bargeman. He missed standing on his boat in the early morning mist and watching the sun rise over the forest. He missed taking his son hunting in deserted fields and teaching Tilda and Sigrid how to maneuver the boat or use a bow. He also missed the long walks he would take on the lake shore, with only the stars for company.

He’d walk until the town lights were mere spots in the distance and all was silent. Then he’d lie on his back and look at the stars and watch the moon rise high until it reached its pinnacle in the sky. He felt as comfortable in the water as he did on land and on warm summer nights he would undress and bathe in the water, since he never really found opportunities to swim whilst ferrying barrels back and forth. He would bring his children with him and teach them how to swim, and point out the different constellations if the sky was clear. On a beautiful night many years ago Bard had asked a wonderful woman for her hand in marriage while they were sitting in his boat in the middle of the lake just enjoying the evening and each other.

 

Bard was thinking of that night when his advisor, Simon, knocked on the door of his study, asking for permission to enter. Simon was an amiable fellow and quick witted as well as sensible, that’s why Bard favored him over the others.

“Come in, Simon. I’ve been alone all day and could use the company. What have you to tell me?”

“Well, milord we have an emissary from Mirkwood waiting for you downstairs, if you’d care to see her.”

“Her?” Bard perked up at this. “Is it Captain Tauriel?”

“Yes, milord, and she says the news she bears isn’t urgent but-“

“I’ll see her at once. Make sure she’s given wine and a chair, I’ll be there shortly.”

Simon’s smile seemed a little too knowing for Bard’s liking but he decided it was best to ignore it for now.

He pulled on one of the simpler coats he had in his closet and checked a mirror to make sure he didn’t look too disheveled before going downstairs.

He finally reached the King’s Hall and smiled when he saw the elvish captain examining one of the old tapestries they’d uncovered in the wreckage.

“You’ve come alone this time? Usually your king sends you with his son.”

Tauriel turned to him with a smile lighting her fair face. 

“The prince has just returned from a long journey to our kin in Imladris. He came to me full of stories about Lord Elrond’s sons and his young ward, Aragorn. He was there to deliver a report from the king but he ended up staying there longer than he’d intended. I don’t think he minded, though.”

Bard couldn’t say that he was all that disappointed by the prince’s absence. He liked Legolas but whenever he was around he could never really talk to Tauriel the way he wanted to.

Before he wouldn’t have been able to say what it was that he felt for Tauriel but every time she visited it grew in its intensity and in his heart it was starting to take shape. They were always honest with each other and he insisted that she call him Bard whenever she visited. His children adored her and always Tilda would ask her to teach her how to use a dagger or a bow. Tauriel herself was very fond of them and sometimes came with presents. For example on one memorable visit that had fallen Bain’s birthday Tauriel had given him a bow and set of arrows she had made herself and for the rest of the month he had done nothing but practice with them at every opportunity, driving his tutor up the wall.

They made each other laugh and smile and he listened as she spoke long about the beliefs and ways of her people and she would listen to him. She made him feel things he hadn’t believed he could ever feel again after his wife had died and that in itself was a miracle. He could forget his responsibilities for a while and he felt very comfortable around her although it had not always been so.

When he first met her she was tending to the wounded while he and some men made ready to leave for the mountain. He had been grimly gazing at the mountain when she first spoke to him.

“That was an impressive shot you made.”

He turned to see her studying him intently, her grey eyes trying to search his. He had seen her aiding the dwarves when the dragon attacked and he hadn’t paid them too much mind for there were more pressing matters to think of, but seeing her now in calm of daylight  he realized for the first time just how beautiful she was.

“Thank you. It was one I couldn’t afford to miss.”

She gracefully climbed up until she was standing next to him and he caught the faint smell of fresh leaves and of something earthy and rich along with the more powerful stenches of ash and dried blood.

“Well it has certainly earned you the favor of your people. Although it seems you are not too happy about this.”

Bard grimaced and turned to look again at the waiting mountain.

“You see much, milady. Indeed, leadership is not a burden I’ve ever wanted to carry. I am a bargeman and no more. Leadership may be in my blood but if I could choose I’d leave the mantle to someone worthier and more capable than I.”

“What makes you think you are not capable or worthy?”

She watched the edges of his mouth quirk up in a tiny smile and his eyes were soft when he looked at her.

“What makes you think that I am?”

She smiled and shrugged.

“Well…when I first saw you alone at the top of that tower I thought you were mad. But I also thought you were an uncommonly brave man. You risked your life to save your people and even now you work only for their gain and not yours; that says a lot, Master Bard. Nobility is not just in one’s bloodline but in one’s actions.

You have a king’s bearing, will, and concern for his people but you also have humility. Bard, I think you are more than capable of leading your people, so do not doubt yourself. From what the others have told me, you were already quite the champion of the small folk and they chose you to rule because of that…and it may or may not have a little something to do with you killing the dragon.”

Bard let out a genuine laugh at that and not for the first time Tauriel noted the bowman’s rough good looks. The lines and dark hair on his face were such a contrast to the smooth, flawless features of her own people and she wondered how his sparse beard would feel to the touch. Seeing him smile was like watching ice melt and a part of her longed to reach out to him, if only to reassure him that he had the strength to do what was needed of him.

“What is your name, milady?”

His demeanor was more relaxed now and so was hers.

“Tauriel.  I am the captain of the Elvenking’s guard.”

As soon as the words left her mouth she wished they hadn’t. She didn’t think such information was safe to throw around and yet she felt like she could trust the man beside her.

“So I take it you’re the one that killed all those orcs I found in my house. “

She gave a start and her eyes went wide.

“That was your house?”

“Yes, and those are my children you protected. Thank you for that. I am forever in your debt.”

In his eyes was more gratitude than he could probably say and Tauriel wondered at the immensity of a parent’s love for his child. There were so few elflings being born now that it had been a full century since the last one. She had never considered what it would be like to have children of her own but she found herself to be very protective of those she encountered.

 “Your children are brave, you should be proud of them.”

“I am. So what is the captain of the Elvenking’s guard doing beyond her king’s realm? I assume you came here without his leave?”

“Yes, my companion and I came here against the king’s orders and it’s likely we’ll be punished for it. But I do not regret my actions. Had I followed his orders harm would have come to innocent people and all because of his inability to-“

She paused, realizing what she was saying about her king to this man who would sit on his own throne soon enough and in all likelihood have  his own dealings with the Elvenking.

“I’m sorry. I should not have said that. It was not right for me to speak of my liege in that manner.”

“It’s alright. At least you know you did the right thing. Leaders may make the final decisions but they are not always good ones and the subjects should have the right to say so without fear of retribution.”

When he saw that his words hadn’t had their intended effect he decided to change the subject.

 “So where is this companion of yours?”

Worry and sorrow clouded her countenance and Bard wondered if he’d wandered onto the wrong territory.

“In truth I do not know, the last I saw of him he was giving chase to the remaining orcs. I pray to the Valar he is safe and in my heart I know he is alive. But if he is not then I shall never forgive myself for dragging him into this and leaving his side. Neither will his father, the king.”

“He’s Thranduil’s son?!”

“Yes, his only son… and my good friend.”

Suddenly a loud horn sounded off in the distance, in the general direction of the forest.

“I know that call.”

She leapt from boulder to boulder until she was high enough to see the farther shore and she gasped when she saw who was approaching. There is no race on Middle-Earth with keener eyesight than the First Born and immediately she recognized the armor of her folk and at the front of the large host, riding astride a huge elk, was the Elvenking himself, dressed as if for battle.

“Tauriel, what do you see?”

“My king marches with a host. But I see…I see carts as well. I believe they are here to bring you aid! Come, Bard! We must meet them at the gate; my lord will want to meet you!”

“Aye and I wish to meet him as well and see how he can help us.”

Bard’s expression was grim once more but Tauriel had to smile at the raven-haired bowman.

“See?”

“See what?”

“You’re already acting like a king.”

Bard remembered much of what happened on those fateful days. He remembered all the mistakes that were made and he also recalled how Tauriel had taken so many opportunities to speak to him and how he found himself desiring her company and advice more and more. During the long and arduous battle he caught himself constantly searching for a glimpse of silken red hair and when it was all over he was still in a daze but he somehow found himself with an armful of thoroughly shaken elven captain. Somehow her presence calmed him and took his mind away from the horrors of war to a place of peace and quiet, a place beneath the stars or under the trees. At first she had clung to him tightly but gradually she relaxed in his embrace and buried her face in his neck, breathing him in and letting it soothe her senses. It was like they were holding each other steady.

After that strangely emotional reunion they had kept their distances and Bard watched her tears fall as the bodies of the last sons of Durin were brought to the crypts to join their forefathers. He knew she had cared a great deal for the youngest dwarf prince and he offered his shoulder and condolences when the ceremony had concluded. It was the first time he’d seen her cry.

Too soon after that it was time for her to take her leave. He had presented the Elvenking with the jewels of Lord Girion as a way of sealing their truce but before that he had taken from his share of the treasure a simple golden hair clip set with small diamonds and green stones the dwarves called ‘jade.’ He had been planning on giving it to her before she left but for some reason he withheld it.

On that last day Tauriel’s heart was heavy with the loss of Kili and so many of her kin but when Bard took her hands in his she felt some of the weight lift. His face had many cuts now and seemed more lined than before but he was no less beautiful for it. She could see he was tired though he still had much to do and she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“’Til our next meeting, mellon nîn.”

As she rode away the bowman was ever on her mind and her heart ached for him, but she did not look back.

The next time they met it was a formal affair and for a while she feared that it would be uncomfortable but after a few more visits she once again had an easy friendship with Bard without her own feelings for him coming into play. For there were feelings, strong feelings that time had allowed her to fully realize. When Kili had been alive she had had much affection for him but she found that gradually she was missing him less and less and the few memories she had of him no longer brought her great pain. Her meetings with Bard played a large part in this and ten years down the road the bubbling fondness she had for him had finally started to solidify into a genuine love.

And that was in fact the true reason for her unexpected visit on this day.

Tauriel was well aware of the consequences of loving a mortal and her king had fervently warned her against it when she had asked for his leave to make this visit. An eternity of longing was the price one paid for the brief joy to be had.

“You have more silver in your hair than you did when last we met.”

“Aye, and more lines on my face, I’m sure.”

“Yes, but they give you a certain look of…dignity. I believe you Men have a phrase for this. Ah yes, ‘aging like fine wine.’”

“I don’t know if that means I’ve become more a potent but at least I haven’t gotten slow. So, what news from the Woodland Realm brings you here?”

Tauriel strode back to the tapestries and proceeded to reexamine one that told the tale of the first king of Dale. She seemed to be avoiding Bard’s gaze, and he had known her long enough to know when she was trying to avoid a subject.

“Oh, just the usual trade reports and security measures. King Thranduil also plans to pay a visit in a week so you’d do well start making preparations for it now.”

“Is that all?”

“That’s officially all I’m supposed to say.”

“And informally? Come on, surely that is not all you came here for.”

Her back was still turned to him but he could see her stiffen ever so slightly and when she spoke her voice had taken a much more serious tone.

“No, you’re right. That isn’t all I came here for.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed this. :)

“If the dragon attack and battle taught me anything it’s that you must cherish and be with the ones you love while you can, otherwise you may lose them and have nothing in your heart to keep you company but grief and regret. These past few years have brought me clarity and for the first time in my life I believe I know exactly what I want, something I didn’t know I wanted until I met you and your children.”

She turned to face Bard and like her words her expression held not a hint of doubt.

“You’ve been the greatest friend to me and for a while I thought that was all I wanted you to be. I didn’t understand then why my heart ached for you the way it did, the way it still does now, and I couldn’t let more time pass without letting you know.

Bard, I came here to tell you…that I love you.”

At first Bard didn’t know what to say, so surprised and elated was he by her confession. For a few moments there was silence but Bard gathered himself and gave her a warm, playful smile.

“That is good news indeed, and I was planning on confessing my love to you as well and in fact I had a whole speech prepared but it seems you’ve beaten me to it.”

Tauriel laughed and practically ran into Bard’s arms then wrapped her own around him, smiling into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry it took this long.”

He stroked her hair and breathed slowly. She still smelled of fresh young leaves and oak wood

“Me too.”

She lifted her face and looked into his eyes, which were creased in that tender smile she loved best.

He removed a stray hair from her face and said in a voice that was just above a whisper, “I love you.” She could listen to him say that forever and knowing that he meant it with all his heart made her own swell.

“And I love you.”

And they both leaned in for their first kiss.

The first touch of lips was chaste and sweet, and Tauriel’s hand wandered up to rest on his cheek.  But gradually the kiss deepened and grew in passion. They melted against each other and Bard placed a hand on Tauriel’s neck, burying his fingers in her lush hair and tracing his thumb over her ear, pressing gently when he reached the pointed tip, eliciting a small gasp.

So the tip of the elf ear is sensitive. _Interesting._ He’d make good use of that fact in future.

Bard was mildly, but not unpleasantly, surprised when he felt the brush of Tauriel’s tongue against his lip and he eagerly responded in kind, letting out a low sound of pleasure that sent a shiver through the elf.

A small cough from the behind a pillar abruptly ended their fervor and they simultaneously turned to look at the intruder.

Simon was leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed, grinning impishly at the two of them. Bard blushed furiously but Tauriel only covered her mouth to suppress her embarrassed laughter.

“Soooo…”

“Oh, stop looking so bloody smug.”

 “I didn’t realize this was the nature of the message you were delivering, Captain. If I had I would’ve led you straight to the king’s study so you could conduct your business a little more privately.”

“Keep talking and your king will need a new Chief Adviser.” And this came from Tauriel who had composed herself enough to give Simon a fierce look.

“As you wish, but might I say that I am most happy for the both you and wish you all the best. I know many who will be equally pleased by this, not least of all your children, Sire.”

Bard gave him a nod of thanks before turning once again to his beloved and taking her hands in his.

“You know, Bard, I still want to hear that speech you say you had prepared.”

“And you will, but not now.”

Tauriel frowned. “Why not?”

“Well, firstly because there’s a particularly annoying adviser of mine still standing there eyeing us.” They both turned to glare at the still beaming Simon. “And secondly,” he leaned in so their foreheads touched, “I’d like to say it where I had meant to. I want it to be special.”

She gave him a very tender look before kissing the side of his mouth and sighing.

“Fine then, I’ll wait.”

They leaned in for another kiss but Bard stopped when he felt the continued weight of Simon’s gaze.

“Simon, do you mind? Honestly. Go do something productive with your time instead of ogling us.”

“Yes, yes, yes, Your Majesty. I’ll just go check the list of imports and review the new members of the guard for the tenth time.”

“You do that. Oh, and Simon not a word to anyone about this. That goes for the guards in here too; I know you’re all there!”

A series of small chuckles were heard from different positions in the relatively large hall.

Bard let out a weary sigh then turned to see Simon practically bouncing up the stairs.

“He’s getting too used to taking liberties with me.”

“I think a few threats from me should remedy that.”

Bard chuckled and led the fiery elf to the back garden that had a perfect view of the gates of Erebor. She liked Simon but she could never quite get used to the manner in which Bard let him conduct himself.

“No, I prefer it this way. Being on good terms with your advisers and household promotes honesty and loyalty.”

“I can see your point, though I’ve probably told you before that King Thranduil would never tolerate this kind of behavior in his court.”

“Yes, I do recall you telling me some time ago that Simon would’ve lost his head if he’d made comments similar to the ones he made about my wardrobe to the Elvenking.”

“And it would still hold true today.”

“He’s an honest man, trustworthy and loyal, and with a good head on his shoulders and eyes always open, that’s all I need from him.”

"As you say."

 

They remained in the garden for a long time, admiring the view and talking as they had not in more than a year. It was something they had both sorely missed and as the sky took on the golden hues of sunset they both leaned against each other, relishing the contact. 

Bard couldn't believe that what gods watched him had seen fit to grant him the gift of love twice in his life and his heart was full with gratitude. Gratitude for the chances he'd been given and for the blessing that sat beside him. 

"I love you. I'm sorry I can't seem to stop saying it." 

Tauriel chuckled lightly and took Bard's hand in hers.

"It's alright. I will never tire of hearing you say it."

Just then a loud cry of joy came from the open door behind them and the now very womanly Tilda came rushing towards them. Her grin stretched from ear to ear and she seemed barely able to contain her own excitement.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh this is so wonderful, you'll finally be part of the family...well, officially, that it. I mean we've all considered you family for the longest time and we were beginning to worry you two would never buck up the courage to tell each other but now you have and oh I'm so happy!! Wait 'til Bain and Sigrid hear, they'll be over the moon! When's the wedding?"

Bard laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm and Tauriel grinned fondly at the girl who had blossomed into a lovely young woman.

"Nothing's offical yet, Tilda. But I'm sure I can trust you to help me when we start making plans."

"But of course, I've been to so many weddings already I can plan yours in a day. It'll have to be grand and beautiful and everyone will be invited. We'll need-"

And that's how the chatter continued, from sunset til supper and by then Bain and Sigrid had joined them and they had all hugged Tauriel and welcomed her back and expressed their pleasure at having her and their father joined at last. Apparently all of them had guessed long ago at the nature of their father's feelings and had been wondering when the two would get a move on. 

"We'd actually placed bets at one point and decided that if by the time Tilda had wed you two were still exchanging glances and pretending not to care we would take matters into our own hands."

"And I'm very thankful it never came to that. Goodness knows what mad plots you lot would've hatched." 

"Indeed, I think we're both fortunate that I came and told you when I did. I think if these young ones had their way we'd both end up more embarrassed than anything else."

Sigrid's eyes turned sly. "Oh, so it was Tauriel that did the actual confessing, eh? That's refreshing."

"Yes, but I did in fact have something planned. Which reminds me, Tauriel and I have somewhere to be getting to so I think it's time for you three to be off."

"But Da, there's still so much to talk about," Tilda whined.

"Yes, but that can wait, there's always tomorrow. Now off you go, love." 

"Ugh, fine." The young lady rolled her shapely eyes before getting up and giving her father a kiss and giving Tauriel a hug. "Good night, all!"

Bard turned to his two older children, both strong adults with families of their own. He knew that they more than Tilda had missed their mother and had seen the sadness in their father's eyes when he thought they weren't watching. They had always known the weight in his heart even when he tried to keep it at bay for their sake. At last, now that he no longer had to worry about whether they would eat that night, or live to see another summer, he could do this one thing for himself. 

"You two give my best to your spouses and children. I will be visiting very soon."

Sigrid stood and went to her father, giving him a long, heartfelt embrace and moved to give the same to Tauriel. And before letting go she whispered a breathy "thank you" into the elf's ear. 

Bain hugged his father and kissed Tauriel before following his sister out of the hall into the courtyard where their horses were waiting for them.

"I have missed them so.

Bard, do you think I could meet their families as well?"

"Of course! I'm sure they'll want you to."

Bard continued to stare at the door long after it closed. _How time flies_ , he thought.

"Bard?"

Pulled from his reverie he turned to see Tauriel watching him intently, like she had so many years ago on that grey morning over the lake. 

"Sorry, sometimes I see them and think of when they were small and times were different. I wanted them to grow up into a world where they wouldn't have to live in fear and desperation. Every day I prayed to take down large birds that would sell for good prices, I prayed that the Master and his men would leave us be, I prayed for better times even when I knew they wouldn't come."

"And because of you better times did come."

He half-smiled and took Tauriel's hand in his own.

"Come on, the night's still young and I promised to let you hear my speech."

"Indeed, you did and you made me wait all day for it too. My patience wears thin."

He grinned back at her as he led her out into the young moonlight and to the stables.

They rode out of Dale in a comfortable silence and they lost track of time so that when they finally reached Lake Town the moon was nearly at its peak and the lake waters shone bright as mithril and pearl. 

Tauriel had expected them to enter the town but instead Bard led them along the edge of the lake and they rode until they were at the farthest end and the lights winked at them from a distance. The stars and moon gave the world an ethereal glow and Bard was pleased to see the wonder and joy in Tauriel's eyes. He knew how much she and her kin adored the lights of the heavens. The grass was lush here and the night flowers lightly scented the air with their aroma. 

"It's so quiet here. I feel as if I have walked into a corner of forever, distant and untouchable." 

"I used to come here when I felt like I could no longer bear the chaos of the town. Here I could find peace when my mind grew too crowded with worries and memories. Sometimes I would bring the young'ens here and teach them the names of the stars as my father taught them to me. This was our little secret, like a haven."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, and it's special to me. That's why I wanted to bring you here."

Tauriel turned to him now and he knew she was waiting for him to say what he'd meant to. He sat down on the grass and gestured for her to sit across from him.

"Tauriel, you...you've done something I never thought possible. You've helped heal a part of me I thought would always be broken and I thank every god out there for leading me to you. That day on the lake I didn't think I could be a king, I didn't think I had the strength they claimed I did, but I found it because you never once stopped believing in me. Tauriel, you brought light into my life when all I could see ahead of me was smoke and ash and I can never do enough to thank you for that. 

My love, I know the years of Men are fleeting for your kind and I will be an old man soon enough, but what years I have left I wish to spend at your side proving my love to you...and I would be honored if you would accept my hand in marriage."

Tauriel was not an elf inclined to tears but her eyes glistened now and her voice was thick and shaky when she answered.

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you." She placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. It took his breath away. 

When they parted her eyes were shining and she seemed to glow from within. 

"Did you think I would come all this way, tell you I love you and still say no, you foolish man?"

Bard laughed and kissed her hands before reaching into his coat and taking out a small parcel. It was smaller than his palm and wrapped in silk. He held it out to her.

"I had meant to give this to you years ago but I stopped myself. It was too soon after Kili and my own heart was still unsure, but not anymore." 

When she removed the silk wrappings they revealed a beautiful golden hair clip, intricate and set with small diamonds and green stones. 

"It's beautiful, thank you." And she placed the clip in her hair where it stood out beautifully against the red locks.

From her own pocket she pulled out a small silver necklace with a pendant that matched her own. Gently she placed it over his head until the pendant rested against his chest.

"Thank you. I'll do all I can to deserve this."

"You already have."

And no more was said after that for their lips were occupied with other things and afterwards they lay there 'til the sky lightened and the world began to wake. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I'm going to try and write more for them. I always find lakeside or seashore walks to be really romantic. ;)


End file.
